


Eventual Realisations

by kcallana



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, I had no idea what to call this fic, Kinda, Slow Burn, i forgot titles exist, just a fic about dipper and pacifica (very slowly) realising their feelings, multichapter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcallana/pseuds/kcallana
Summary: A look at Dipper and Pacifica's relationship through the years at Gravity Falls. Maybe a witch with good intentions is all they really needed.





	1. The First Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I hope you enjoy this fic! I love Dipcifica so much lmao. It's multi-chapter and I've written almost every chapter already so it should be completed pretty soon! :) x  
Also this chapter is super short because it's just me wrapping up what happened between them is season 1, the others will be longer.

His first summer in Gravity Falls, Dipper Pines had the displeasure of meeting the intolerable Pacifica Northwest. She was a selfish, snobby bully who used her money to get what she wanted. People like that were the worst, and he wanted nothing to do with them. Or her.  
Of course, he was given no choice as he was roped into ridding her magnificent mansion atop the hill of a ghost. As the night continued, Pacifica following Dipper’s every move to ensure the job was done, Dipper’s focus shifted from his dislike of the rich blonde to the category 10 ghost at hand. But when Pacifica hugged him? He found his mind wondering from the ghost to the blonde girl, who smelt like fancy champagne and some sort of flower. He thought about how her evening gown was pretty and how well it suited her. And, fake or not, he had to admit her hair was a nice shade of blonde.  
Of course, he would never say this out loud. He admitted to himself that Pacifica wasn’t as bad as he originally thought, she actually had some good inside. But to admit that out loud? To admit he was wrong? No way. He was lucky that Mabel was too preoccupied with relaying the nights events and the whole fiasco with – was it, Marcus? – that she didn’t ask him any questions about his night. He didn’t want to have to admit that he actually enjoyed spending time with Pacifica Northwest. 

Pacifica felt similarly. To admit that she actually liked spending time with Dipper Pines? I mean, first of all, his name is Dipper. Second of all, he’s a total nerd.  
She desperately tried to come up with more excuses, but found her mind wandering to his kindness, his clumsiness, his bravery, and the way he made her feel. Normal. She actually felt normal around Dipper Pines, and she liked it.  
But having him see her wearing a potato sack in the middle of an apocalypse? Yeah, she’d take a fancy ballgown over this get-up any day.  
They didn’t talk much during Weirdmagedon, too preoccupied with the whole saving-the-world thing. They shared glances and smiles, and she could feel that he wasn’t judging her. As a matter of fact, he was glad she was there, safe with them instead of inside some escape room with her snooty parents.  
And he was even gladder when she showed up to their party at the Shack. Funny, she had said she hated the place, but she looked happy to be there. She was.  
She was happy being with Dipper Pines...but she would never admit that out loud.


	2. The Second Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds himself visiting Pacifica throughout the summer, because now they're...friends? He thinks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a second chapter! Thanks very much for all the views, bookmarks and kudos so far <3

Dipper and Mabel were ecstatic to return to Gravity Falls the next summer. They weren’t sure if they would be allowed to but found that their parents didn’t believe a word they said about the goings-on of the town, and gladly shipped them off again one year later. Dipper was excited about being able to spend more time with Ford, exploring Gravity Falls and creating world-changing inventions. Being Ford’s apprentice, even if only for a few months, was a great honour. 

Mabel was excited to see her friends again, and regularly invited Candy and Grenda to sleepovers at the Mystery Shack. Aware now that they were on good terms with Pacifica, she invited her along, too. She had to decline, though – her parents would never allow her to be seen at the Mystery Shack, let alone spend an entire night there. They kept in touch, though, Pacifica and Mabel. They even played a few games of mini golf together with Mabel’s new club. 

To say that Dipper was surprised to see Pacifica Northwest working at Lazy Susan’s Diner was a big understatement. Sure, she changed a little last summer, but this is not the kind of place Pacifica went to, let alone worked in. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and she adorned the pink apron that Lazy Susan also wore. She looked good, Dipper thought, but then quickly erased that thought from his mind. 

“Pacifica?” he asked, approaching the blonde who had just put plates of food on a patron’s table. 

“Oh, hey Dipper.” She replied nonchalantly. In reality, she was a little embarrassed to be seen working there but wouldn’t give Dipper the satisfaction of knowing that he had that effect on her. “You’re back in Gravity Falls? I didn’t know if your parents would let you return after what happened last summer.”

“Yeah, me neither, but my parents have learned not to believe a word we say, with Mabel’s overactive imagination and all…What are you doing here? I didn’t think your parents would still wanna live here after what happened.”

“Oh, well, we can’t really afford to move anywhere at the moment. That’s why I’m working here.” she explained sheepishly. 

“Oh,” Idiot, idiot, idiot, he thought to himself. “Right, yeah, I…forgot about that.”

“Right…well, did you wanna order something?”

It was an awkward relationship between Dipper and Pacifica. They weren’t enemies anymore, so that was something, but were they friends? Well, not exactly.

But over the course of the summer, Dipper found himself spending more time at Lazy Susan’s diner than was healthy (seriously, the food there is probably not safe for consumption), and he wasn’t totally sure why. He didn’t go with Mabel, because he knew what Mabel was like. She sees Dipper within thirty feet of a girl and she’s suddenly planning his wedding. And for her to know he’s been going out of his way specifically to see Pacifica? She’d probably sketch their joint tombstone. 

So, he went alone, desperately attempting to appear casual but then wondering why he wasn’t casual. It was just Pacifica, after all, and they were friends now. I guess. It wasn’t weird for him to want to see his friend, right? He was just keeping her company, trying to make her laugh with lame jokes and telling her stories about his adventures with Ford. And she would tell him about what Gravity Falls is like during the not-summer and make sarcastic remarks about certain patrons that made Dipper laugh. 

And at the end of summer, Pacifica casually mentions how it’s “so lame” that Dipper still doesn’t have a cell phone. 

“Oh, I do have a cell phone now! My parents made me get one in case there’s an emergency. Not that any emergency back home could be as bad as what I’ve faced here.”

“Oh, that’s…cool. Do you have many contacts?”

How do you casually ask for someone’s phone number? Why did she even want Dipper Pines’ phone number?

“Not really, just Mabel, my parents, Soos, Wendy…”

“Well, in case you get bored of those losers, here’s mine.” She scribbled her number down on a napkin and tossed it at him, avoiding eye contact and attempting desperately to seem casual and uncaring. 

“Uh…thanks.” He smiled, trying to hide a blush that was creeping up onto his cheeks for reasons unbeknown to himself.


	3. The Third Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup y'all, here's a third chapter! :)   
On a side note I finally saw IT: Chapter Two the other night and my Reddie heart can't handle it.   
Anyway, enjoy!

Dipper had been able to hide it for so long, but around April, Mabel found out. 

“Pacifica?” she asked, curiously, staring down at Dipper’s phone that he had stupidly left on the dining table. 

“What?! Ha-ha, what about her? Who’s Pacifica? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He tried to snatch his phone from the prying eyes of his sister, but to no avail. She was too fast for him. 

“Ooh, have you been texting Pacifica? When did you get her number? What did she say?”

“Mabel, it’s none of your business!” he snatches his phone back, hiding it from her before she has a chance to read her reply. It’s probably nothing special, but he can’t have Mabel knowing that him and Pacifica have been texting semi-regularly since last summer. “She’s probably just asking when we’re going back to Gravity Falls.”

“But we always go back on the same day…oh my gosh, have you been texting all summer?! I smell a summer romance…” she teases happily. 

“Gross! There’s nothing going on, Mabel, Pacifica and I are just friends. Sort of.”

“Sort of? You’re totally friends; sort of friends don’t give each other their phone numbers.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” And he changed the subject, desperate to distract both Mabel from the topic at hand. It totally wasn’t weird that he was texting Pacifica, they just talked about school and Gravity Falls and video games and a lot of other stuff. 

No big deal. 

You would think, however, that since this was no big deal, Dipper and Pacifica’s relationship would be just the same as last time – casual meetups, a bit of chatter. They were friends now. So why was Dipper being so weird around her?

Pacifica was finally able to go to one of Mabel’s famous sleepovers at the Shack when the Pines twins returned that following summer. All it required was a little white lie about where she would actually be staying. Her parents didn’t have to know. 

Pacifica felt a little out of place with Mabel, Candy, and Grenda. They were…strange. Different to any friends she had ever had who talked about boys and make-up. Well, Mabel and her friends talked about boys and make-up, too, but they were just different, is all. Pacifica was trying to get used to it. 

Mabel and her friends were filling Pacifica in on Sev’ral Timez and how they met them Mabel’s first summer here when the door to Mabel and Dipper’s shared room opened, Dipper standing in the doorway holding that journal he always has with him. 

“Oh, sorry Mabel, I forgot you were having a sleepover, I’ll just –”

“Dipper!” Mabel exclaimed. “Look, Pacifica could finally make it to one of my famous sleepovers!”

“Oh, uh, hey Pacifica. You’re here. At the Mystery Shack. That’s…” he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, not sure what to do with his hands or what to say. “Well, I gotta go, bye!” 

He slams the door shut behind him, leaving four confused girls in his wake.

“That was weird,” Grenda observed. “Weirder than normal.”

“Yes, Dipper is usually strange, but not this strange.” Came Candy’s small voice. 

Pacifica tilted her head. “I wonder why he’s acting so weird.”

Behind them, Mabel’s lips turn into a devilish smile. “Yeah, I wonder…”

Look, Dipper doesn’t like Pacifica like that, okay? That’s exactly what he told Mabel when she cornered him after the sleepover, and that’s the truth. He’s just having...one of those days. Or, weeks. Maybe months. 

I mean, maybe it has something to do with the fact that he’s a fourteen-year-old boy who’s going through another awkward stage and he’s trying to figure out why he feels nervous around Pacifica Northwest and why his hands are always sweaty and also noticing that everyone around him seems to be dating someone and he’s not. Is that weird that he’s never dated someone? Should he have kissed a girl by now? I mean, 14 seems young to him, but maybe he’s actually too old now and he’s missed his shot and when people find out that he’s never kissed a girl they’ll make fun of him and no girl will ever want to date him. Has Pacifica dated anyone? Oh, no, he really doesn’t want to think about that. Has Pacifica ever kissed anyone? Why is he thinking about that? 

The rest of the summer and his friendship with Pacifica is awkward and kinda confusing. She comes over to the Shack sometimes and spends time with Mabel, and sometimes he catches her eye and she smiles, and he smiles back but then he worries if it’s weird that he’s been smiling for so long, so he looks away. He wants to talk to her – and sometimes he does – but it never really goes to plan. He says something stupid, or he does something stupid, or he can’t quite say what he wants to, and he doesn’t know why this is so hard. They’ve been texting all summer; it should be easy by now!

And to make matters worse, Mabel’s noticed, and she won’t stop teasing him about it. 

“Mabel, I told you, there’s nothing going on between me and Pacifica. I don’t like her like that, okay? We’re just friends.”

“Oh yeah? Then why do I always catch her looking at you when comes over?”

“Wait, do you? Is she looking at me? Like, regularly, or just sometimes? Is it a quick glance or like, a stare?”

“Ha!” she shouts triumphantly. “I knew you liked her! You’re getting all nervous and sweaty just talking about her!”

“What?! No, I’m not!”

“Don’t worry, bro-bro, I won’t tell her. That’s something you have to do yourself. With a little push from me, of course.”

Dipper sighs. “Mabel, please don’t try and matchmake us, your matchmaking plans never work. Besides, I don’t like Pacifica.”

“Okayyyy, whatever you sayyyy. Come on, Waddles, we have to start scrapbooking their wedding plans.”

Despite Dipper’s pleas, Mabel doesn’t keep her nose out of things. As Pacifica is leaving the Mystery Shack for the last time that summer, after Dipper and Mabel’s 15th birthday party, Mabel suddenly stops her. “Hey, Pacifica, you forgot something!”

“I did? What?”

“Dipper’s video chat username!”

Dipper’s ears perk at the sound of his name. “Mabel!” he hisses from behind her, but she continues her conversation with Pacifica. 

“Since you text so often, I thought it might be easier for you to video chat instead! And mine’s there too, if you wanna talk about boys and stuff.” She ends with a totally not subtle wink in Pacifica’s direction, to which Pacifica raises a confused eyebrow. 

“Uh…thanks. I’ll keep in touch. I’ll see you guys next summer, don’t have too much fun without me!”

“Bye Pacifica!”

…

“Mabel, I told you not to do that! Now she’s gonna think that I’m desperate and weird, and she’s gonna think that I like her! Which I totally don’t! And she’s...”

I knew he liked her, Mabel thinks to herself smugly.


	4. The Fourth Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A now 15-year-old Dipper and Pacifica grow ever closer on the twins' fourth visit to Gravity Falls. Maybe Dipper will finally admit something (but definitely not out loud).

“How long do these adventures of yours usually last for?”

“It depends, but it can be a few hours.”

“Hours?!”

Nearby, a formerly calm deer raises its head and flees in terror, as Pacifica’s shrill voice echoes through the trees.

“Shh! You’ll scare everything away!”

“Did you say a few hours? I so wouldn’t have come if I had known that.”

“Well, you can turn back if you want.”

Please say no, please say no, please say no.

Pacifica gingerly looks behind her, her vision full of overgrown trees and shrubs. Which direction did they come from again? And did that bush just move? 

“Ugh, let’s just keep going.”

Pacifica won’t admit that she won’t turn back one, because she will definitely get lost and two, because spending time with Dipper is actually kind of nice. Well, it usually is, but right now his nose is so close to that journal he might as well be kissing it. Huh, kissing Dipper, I wonder…

Okay, no, do NOT think that, Pacifica. Dipper is a friend. The closest friend you’ve ever had, and you’re not gonna mess that up by thinking about kissing him. Plus, he’s a Pines, and a Northwest and a Pines? No way would mom and dad ever let that happen. 

Dipper silently sighs in relief. He had originally planned this adventure to be a solo one, but then Mabel overheard and invited herself, and then Mabel told Pacifica and it turned into an adventure for three. Okay, not so bad, thought Dipper. I could probably use some help and at least it won’t be Pacifica and I alone, that would just be awkward.

Of course, then it turned into just him and Pacifica. Alone. After Mabel had ‘forgotten’ she made plans with Candy and Grenda. Yeah, right, Mabel, I know what you’re up to. 

“And it’s not gonna work.” He had told her.

“What’s not going to work?” Mabel enquired innocently.

“Your matchmaking plan between me and Pacifica. There’s nothing to matchmake, Pacifica and I-”

“Have been video chatting and texting all summer!”

“That’s only so that she can keep me up to date on any weird happenings in Gravity Falls.”

“Yeah right! I hear your conversations, Mr. Smooth!”

“You listen to our conversations? Mabel!”

“’Oh, Pacifica, your hair looks so nice today. What shampoo are you using?’”

“Mabel, I have never said that!”

“Yeah, but you should, girls love getting compliments on their hair!”

Back to the situation at hand, Dipper has been avidly trying to avoid conversation with Pacifica by keeping his nose buried in his journal, and his mind focused on the task at hand. Talking to a girl over text was one thing, talking to her over video chat was a little different, but talking to her in person? Yeah, that was beyond Dipper’s skill level. I mean, his interactions with her last summer were just humiliating. 

“Ugh, I so need to wash my hair when I get home.”

Hair. Mabel mentioned hair. What did she say about it? Girls like getting compliments about their hair?

“Uh, I-I think your hair looks…good. Yeah, good.”

He had finally lifted his head from the pages of the book in front of him, turning to face Pacifica in the middle of the vast forest around them. Pacifica was shocked by the comment. Did Dipper Pines just compliment her? And barely stutter? 

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a small O shape. Dipper wasn’t sure whether that was good or bad. She wasn’t saying anything. Should he say something else?

Suddenly her face relaxed, a quick “Thanks, dork,” leaving her lips, and she sauntered in front of him. 

“Uh, we’re going this way.” Dipper says, pointing to their right.

“I knew that.” 

Dipper and Pacifica return an hour or two later. They had an annoying run in with the gnomes who insisted on making Pacifica their Queen (“Gross, there’s no way I’m marrying a bunch of little men”), and the amulet they had been searching for was guarded by a group of fairies who were a lot more aggressive than one would think. 

After a lot of planning (“Shouldn’t you have planned this before we got here?” “I didn’t know the place was gonna be guarded by hundreds of tiny, angry fairies! Ow,  
one of them bit me!”), Dipper and Pacifica left with the amulet in hand, as well as a lot of fairy bites (that were kind of itchy). 

“Well, I’d say this adventure was a success.” Dipper proclaimed as he observed the jewellery in his hand.

“Well, I’m gonna go wash all of this ‘success’ off in the shower.” Pacifica muttered, observing her dirty hair and dirtier clothes. “Ugh, my parents are gonna kill me.”

“You can use our shower if you want,” Dipper offered. Was that a weird offer?

“Oh. Yeah, that’d be good, actually. At least that way I don’t have to tell mom and dad I almost got married to a bunch of gnomes.”

Dipper laughed, “Come on, I would never let that happen. Besides, you’re way out of their league.”

“Oh, trust me, I know. They smell like they bathe in squirrels.”

“That’s because they do.”

They laugh together, the ridiculousness of the day finally hitting them. Pacifica tilts her head back and her laugh, Dipper decides, is one of the nicest sounds he’s ever heard. It’s so natural compared to her confident remarks and sassy comebacks – which Dipper also likes, but he knows that a lot of what Pacifica says is because it’s what she’s been told to say by her parents. He notices, almost every time he talks to her, progress. She’s not the snobby 12-year-old he met back in his first summer at Gravity Falls. She’s confident, and funny, and she likes talking to Dipper about his journal and his theories and his dreams, and she cares about him and asks how his day was and what he and Mabel are up to, and she always says yes to spending time with them because they make her happy. 

And maybe, just maybe, Dipper isn’t too embarrassed now to admit to himself that he might like Pacifica. Like, like-like her. 

“You SO like her, bro-bro!”

“Shut up, Mabel, I do not!”

That doesn’t mean he’s going to admit it to anyone else, though.

“Aw, come on, I saw you trying to be smooth back there! ‘Hey Pacifica, wanna come around to the Mystery Shack later? There’s a Ghost Hunters re-run on.’”

“Pacifica likes Ghost Hunters, that’s the only reason I invited her.”

“I hate to break it to you, Dipper, but Pacifica does not like Ghost Hunters.”

“What? She said she does. How do you know?”

“Remember Gabe?”

“Creepy puppet guy?” he asked sceptically. 

“Yeah, that one! The only reason I ever said I liked puppets and agreed to do that disaster of a puppet show was because I liked him! Huh? Huh? You see where I’m  
going with this?” she revolves her hands in a circular motion, attempting to get something out of Dipper’s stupid boy brain. 

“Uh…no.”

Mabel sighs dramatically. How could a romance connoisseur be related to such an oblivious dork?

“Pacifica likes you, Dipper! And she’ll use any excuse to spend time with you!”

“Woah, no, no, Pacifica does not like me like that, Mabel. She’s rich and sophisticated and talented and I’m…just plain old Dipper Pines.”

“Come on, don’t sell yourself so short. Trust me, if she doesn’t already, one day Pacifica will see you for the handsome genius you are!”

Dipper rolls his eyes, desperate to convince Mabel that that’s not what he wants, that he has no romantic interest in Pacifica Northwest. Also, he knows that what Mabel’s saying will never happen. Or at least, thinks he knows.

Pacifica Northwest does not like Ghost Hunters. Like sure, she believes in ghosts (she had one haunting her house for crying out loud), but she’s not interested in watching a bunch of amateurs walk around in the dark yelling at nothing. But Dipper always gets so excited when he watches it, and his face is kind of cute when he’s concentrating so hard, and she likes listening to him talk about all of his dumb theories. 

He’s in the middle of one of his lengthy theories as he sits side by side with Pacifica in the Mystery Shack. Mabel was there, but claimed she left something upstairs and hadn’t come back down since. Pacifica thought she heard a giggle from the stairs not long ago but was too caught up in listening to Dipper to really pay attention to it. 

“You’re watching: Ghost Hunters”, blares the TV in front of them. Dipper shuts his mouth and turns toward the TV, taking a drink from his Pitt Cola and placing his other hand between himself and Pacifica on the couch. Unaware of this, Pacifica goes to put her own hand there, but accidently grazes Dipper’s hand with her own. 

Her heart rate suddenly spikes, her face going pink and her hand pulling back. 

“Uh, sorry, I didn’t –”

“No, it – it’s fine, I can move –”

“No, really, I’ll just put mine here,”

“Oh, okay, yeah.”

A flustered Dipper takes a glance at the girl sitting next to him and, upon observing her pink cheeks, thinks: Huh, maybe I do have a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Chapter 4! I haven't started Chapter 5 yet lol so sorry if it takes longer than the others (also it'll be the longest chapter), but it shouldn't be too far away.


	5. The Fifth Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Apologies for the delay, I did think I would write this quicker but I've been working a bit recently! Anyway, please enjoy the final (and quite long) chapter ahead :)

Dipper has never been a particularly clean person, which Mabel thinks clashes with his obsessive personality. He never does his washing, he never vacuums his room, and his trash can is full to the brim, both at home and in his and Mabel’s shared room at Gravity Falls. 

That was his grave mistake. 

In preparation for a sleepover with her friends, Mabel finds herself picking up after her brother. Again. 

“Ugh, Dipper,” she mutters to herself as she picks up his stray socks. “You are so gross.” 

She reaches for a ball of scrunched paper and almost drops it in his trash can, when she notices – 

“’Da pla’? What the heck?” Suddenly her eyes widen, and her face breaks into a gleaming, scheming smile. “Ohh, date plans! Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

Her eyes scrolled through the items listed on the page, deciphering what she could through the scribbles and scratches. 

‘Movies? – too cliché  
Mini golf? – too good at it, would definitely beat me and not be humble about it  
Pool? – too crowded, wouldn’t like public pool or chlorine (hair)  
Forest? – done before  
Ghost Harassers? – also done before  
WHY IS THIS SO HARD’

Mabel’s past experiences with dates and summer romances, as well as her awesome detective skills, helped her piece together who Dipper was planning a date for. It wasn’t particularly hard; a girl who’s good at mini golf, doesn’t like chlorine in her hair, and who Dipper had been on adventures and watched Ghost Harassers with?

Dipper was planning a date with Pacifica Northwest. 

Now that Mabel had confirmation that Dipper had a crush on Pacifica (she totally knew it, by the way), all she had to do was get confirmation that Pacifica returned his feelings. That might be a little hard, considering Pacifica’s defensive attitude and lack of experience with sharing her feelings. But tonight was the night; she, Candy, Grenda and Pacifica were having a sleepover at the Mystery Shack, and she had something planned that would totally make Pacifica spill the beans.

“Uh…you want to…set me up on a blind date?”

“Yep! Doesn’t that sound great?! It’ll be so romantic, just you and a strange boy you’ve never met before!”

“Yeah, super romantic!” interjects Grenda. 

“And there is only a small chance that he will kidnap you.” Candy happily adds. 

“Uh, yeah, no thanks. I don’t wanna go on a date with some stranger.” Pacifica decides. 

“Why, would you rather go on a date with someone you know?” Mabel asks, leaning in close to Pacifica with a knowing smirk and wiggling eyebrows. 

In a panic (oh no, does Mabel know?¬), Pacifica crosses her arms and sticks her nose in the air defensively. “Psh, as if. None of the boys from Gravity Falls are worth my time.”

“What about a boy that’s not from Gravity Falls? Huh? Huh?”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about! I don’t like anyone!”

“Ooh, tell us who it is!” Grenda demands, herself and Candy beginning to chant, “Tell us, tell us!”

Finally Pacifica sighs, “Okay, fine! Maybe I like someone and that’s why I don’t want to go on some stupid blind date, but I’m not telling you who it is!”

She glances quickly at Mabel but, when they make eye contact, she quickly turns the other way, her cheeks turning pink. 

“Aww…”

“It’s okay, girls, I’m sure we’ll find out eventually.” Mabel reassures them. But I already know…

Being a matchmaker is hard work. Mabel’s always known this, but it’s the struggle that makes it worthwhile. After all, nothing this important could ever be easy. 

She’s tried again and again to set her hopelessly awkward brother up with Pacifica, but alas, her plans have never worked the way she wanted them to. She organises a movie marathon for the three of them and cancels last minute, leaving Dipper and Pacifica alone for an entire night, only for Soos to end up joining them. She “wins” two spare tickets to the Gravity Falls Fair and suggests Dipper and Pacifica go together, only for the fair to be cancelled due to bad weather. Gosh, could this get any worse?

“Mabel, I know what you’re up to!”

Hm, looks like it could. 

“I can’t believe you, Mabel,” Dipper rambled. “I told you I didn’t like Pacifica that way, and here you are trying to set us up on a date!”

“That’s because I know you’re lying, and I’m a matchmaking god, bro-bro! And when you and Pacifica get married, I’ll be the Maid of Honour giving a speech about how it was my skills in the world of love that brought you together!”

“Well that’s not going to happen, because we aren’t going to get married, or even date, okay? I mean, even if I wanted it to happen, we’re from totally different worlds and it wouldn’t work. Plus she wouldn’t go for someone like me, I mean, look at me. I’m nerdy, and I’m lame, and I spend way too much watching Ghost Harassers–”

“Come on, Dipper, you know that’s not true. I know for a fact that she likes someone, and I have a good feeling it’s you…” she teases, poking him in his sides. 

Dipper laughs out of instinct and swats her hands away. “I don’t know, Mabel, it just wouldn’t work between us. We’re too different.” 

He grabs his journal and heads to the door, “I’m gonna go for a walk.”

“Okay, tell me if you run into any vampires!”

Well, this was just great. Pacifica had been on her way to the Mystery Shack to hang out with the twins, and now she’s leaving with the knowledge that Dipper likes someone who isn’t her. Someone who, from the sounds of it, doesn’t even appreciate Dipper for who he is, and is totally superficial. Sure Dipper’s kinda (very) nerdy, and a little lame, and watches way too much Ghost Harassers, but that’s what makes him…him. 

Upset and frustrated at the newfound knowledge, Pacifica wandered away from the front door of the Mystery Shack and into the surrounding trees, not wanting to go home just yet. She doesn’t know how long she walks for or how long she’s been sitting on this log for, when she hears the unmistakable crack of a twig behind her. 

She whips her head around, “Hello?”

“Pacifica?”

Oh, great. That is not the person she wants to see at the moment. 

“What are you doing out here?” he asks, journal tucked under his arm and head tilted in confusion. He feels a sudden drop of rain on his cheek and wipes it away. 

“Nothing, what does it matter, anyway?”

“Well, it’s not really safe out here on your own.” More rain starts to fall lightly on his clothes and face, as well as on Pacifica and the ground around them. 

“Whatever. I kind of feel like being alone right now, so if you don’t mind…” 

She’s not trying to come across as rude, really. The last thing she wants to do is make Dipper dislike her, but she is getting frustrated. The one time she doesn’t want to be around him, and he just has to show up? Really. And the steady rain that’s now pouring isn’t helping, either. She had just washed her hair yesterday for crying out loud. 

“We should probably get out of here, I think there’s meant to be a big storm today, like yesterday.”

“Ugh, I said I wanted to be alone, okay!”

A loud crash of thunder interrupts, startling them both, and is followed by a flash or two of lightning. The trees around them are starting to sway harshly, leaves flying in the air and rain pelting down. They notice the sky above them is a dark, ominous grey, something they failed to notice before they ventured outside. 

“Let’s get out of here!” Dipper insists, reaching out to take Pacifica’s hand. 

“I can get myself out of here whenever I want!”

“Why are you being so stubborn all of a sudden?”

“I’m not!” she insists. “Look, you go your way, and I’ll go mine.”

She turns away from Dipper, ready to head in the opposite direction, when a branch above her head makes a sickening cracking sound. 

“Pacifica!” 

Suddenly she’s pulled away, an arm – or, arms – wrapped around her and she hears a crash followed by a sign of relief. She looks up to see Dipper, his arms wrapped around her waist and his eyes widened in shock. His hair is dripping wet from the rain as they continue to be pelted by it. He looks down, looks like he’s about to say something, when he stops as they look at each other. She can feel his chest heaving in panic, feel his eyes looking into hers, feel his warm breath on her skin. And his breathing starts to slow down, and she doesn’t know if it’s just her imagination, but she feels like he’s closer than he was a moment ago. And she wants him to be closer, so she thinks that maybe she, too, starts to close the distance between them. She swears, just for a second, that his eyes move down to look at her lips, and then up into her eyes. 

No, she remembers. Obviously, I’m getting this all wrong. I know that Dipper likes someone else, someone he desperately wants to be with and can’t, and she’s not going to be a rebound. She rips herself form his hold, shaking herself from the stupid warm feeling that she had inside her chest, and surveys their surroundings which are only becoming more ferocious and dangerous. 

“Over there!” she shouts. In the distance she sees a small cottage she had failed to notice before. Dipper, who is still a little dazed from the events that occurred moments before, follows her gaze. 

“Huh, I’ve never seen that place before.” Before he can start flipping through his journal, Pacifica is storming in the direction of the small cottage. 

“Well, it’s either go in there or be killed by another falling branch!”

Reluctantly, Dipper follows.

“I’ve really never seen this place before and I’ve seen most, if not all, of Gravity Falls.” Dipper says. They’re standing under a little porch at the front door of the mysterious cottage. 

“Maybe it’s new.” Pacifica suggests, rapping her hand on the door three times. 

“Maybe it’s dangerous…” Dipper mutters. But, upon surveying the heavy storm around them, he decides the cottage is better than trying to make it back to the Mystery Shack.

“Well, hello there!” exclaims an eager voice. They look down to see a small old woman holding open the cottage’s door. She has long grey hair, almost touching the ground, and wears a purple cloak. She has wide eyes and a big smile. 

“Uh, hi. We were wondering if we could – ”

“Oh yes, come in, come in!” she interrupts Dipper, pulling him and Pacifica inside. “I’ve been expecting you.”

“Expecting us?” Pacifica asks warily, looking around the cottage. It appears to be bigger than it looked on the outside, with soft-looking couches and the walls covered in framed art pieces. The walls are a deep pink and the carpet a soft grey. It was nice, homely. But that didn’t mean the old woman wasn’t starting to freak her out a little.

“Come, sit, I’ll get you some tea!” she hurries off to another room, presumably the kitchen, leaving Dipper and Pacifica standing alone.

“What did she mean by expecting us?” Pacifica wondered aloud. 

“I don’t know, but I don’t have a good feeling about this place. We should get out of here.”

“What, and head back into that storm? Figures you’d rather risk your life than spend time with me…” she mutters the last part under her breath, only partly hoping he  
would hear it. Of course, Dipper was too preoccupied with that dumb journal to notice.

“I can’t see anything in here about an old lady with a cottage…”

“She’s an old lady, what harm can she do?”

“Let’s just hope this one doesn’t steal people’s hands.”

“What?!”

The old woman scuttles back into the room, a tray with two cups of tea carefully placed on it in her hands. She sets it down on the table, encouraging them both to take a seat on the couch behind them. 

“Sit, sit, I insist! Now drink up – it will help, I promise.” She winks (not a good sign, Dipper thinks), but before he can object Pacifica is grabbing at one of the cups in front of her. 

“Thanks,” she mutters, taking a sip, and Dipper decides that maybe Pacifica is right. This little old lady doesn’t seem like she can do much harm, and he is freezing. 

He takes a sip from his own tea and sees the woman smile. 

“So,” she begins. “tell me about yourselves. How long have the two of you been dating?”

Pacifica, while shocked by the question, had been raised with manners that still came to her as instinct, and sure, Dipper was raised with manners as well, but not to the same extent. So while Pacifica swallowed her drink and widened her eyes in surprise, Dipper choked on his second sip of tea with very little etiquette. 

“Oh – we’re not – cough – we – dating?”

“We’re not dating, actually.” Pacifica said gracefully, trying not to lose her temper at the mannerless buffoon next to her. Was dating her really that horrible and unbelievable as a concept?

“Oh I see,” the woman commented. “But you’d like to be, no?”

Pacifica scoffed, ready to deny her accurate – but nosey – accusation. 

“Of course I would.” Wait, what?! “Uh, no, I meant, of course I want to date Dipper! No, I meant I do want to be Dipper’s girlfriend. Agh, what is wrong with me?!”

Dipper felt his cheeks grow hot and his hands felt sweaty. Did Pacifica mean that? Why did she keep saying that? It’s like she didn’t want to. It’s like…she was being forced to. 

“Of course,” the woman replied calmly. “He’s a handsome young man, don’t you think?”

Ready, again, to deny things, Pacifica confidently states: “Obviously. Wait! Ugh…”

“And what about you?” she asks, turning to a nervous Dipper. “What do you think of the young lady sitting next to you?”

“Uh…Pacifica? I think…” 

Come on, Dipper, lie! You can’t let Pacifica know how you feel about her, it’ll ruin everything – there’s no way she feels the same way!

“I think she’s beautiful. And amazing. And one of the best people I know.” Wow, great job, idiot. Now you just have to avoid making eye contact with Pacifica for the rest of your life. 

“Well, my job here is done,” the old woman speaks up. “Onto the next couple!”

She begins clearing the dishes in front of her, heading back to the cottage’s tiny kitchen. 

“Your job?” Dipper asks after her.

“Next couple?” Pacifica pipes up. 

“Yes, that’s my job, dear. I appear to couples in need – like you two. You just couldn’t stop bickering for long enough to admit your feelings. Ah, there’s nothing a little truth serum can’t fix.”

“Truth serum?!” the two exclaim in sync. 

“My, my, you really are oblivious. Now shoo! I can sense a couple four blocks away arguing about whose turn it is to feed the dog!” she ushers them towards the door in a rush, cloak flowing behind her, and opens the door for them. Dipper barely has time to register that it’s stopped raining before he feels a rough shove on his back and is standing in the wet grass with Pacifica by his side. 

“By the way, try not to get in trouble for the next fourteen minutes, that’s how long the serum lasts. Bye-bye!”

Suddenly the door is slammed shut, and the cottage disappears before their very eyes. 

“Huh. A couple’s counsellor in a teleporting cottage. That’s not something you see every day…not even in Gravity Falls.”

“You really think that?” Pacifica asks quietly from next to him.

“Well, yeah, it’s not exactly common–”

“No,” she rolls her eyes. “I meant the other stuff. You know, the stuff you said in there? You really think I’m…one of the best people you know?”

She grows shy as she speaks, her cheeks tinting pink and her gaze lowering to the ground between them. Even if Dipper was capable of lying at the moment, he wouldn’t. 

“Well yeah, you’re brave and confident and…beautiful.” He blushes intensely. He had tried to stop himself from saying that word but, obviously, couldn’t. “Heh, sorry, the stupid truth serum is making me all sappy.”

Pacifica giggles, “Yeah, you’re pretty sappy, you dork.” And once she started talking, she found that she couldn’t stop. “But I like it. And I like you. And I know that you said you like another girl back at the Mystery Shack earlier, which is why I didn’t wanna talk to you before all this happened-”

“Wait, what? What girl?”

“You know, when you said that the girl you liked could never like you back because you were from different worlds and she wouldn’t like you for being nerdy or lame or watching too much Ghost Harassers – which you totally do, by the way, but I don’t mind-”

“I was talking about you.” He blurts out. “You know, cos you and I are totally different, and I just thought that Dipper Pines wouldn’t stand a chance with Pacifica Northwest.”

“Oh.” It’s all that Pacifica can manage at the moment. Dipper likes her? Like, like likes her? 

“Does he?” Dipper asks nervously. He’s rubbing his arm with his free hand and trying his hardest not to chicken out and break eye contact. But it’s hard. Really hard, especially when Pacifica is looking at him so intently. Was she going to say no? Was she going to laugh in his face? She wouldn’t do that, right?

“Yeah.” She eventually answers. “He does.”

And suddenly Dipper feels a pair of hands on the collar of his shirt, pulling him forward, and his lips connect with something soft and warm, and he realises that Pacifica Northwest is kissing him. His eyes close instinctively and he drops his journal to the ground, wrapping his arms around Pacifica’s waist while she tries to pull him even closer to her. Her lips part, gently, and close again, and she moves her hands to the back of Dipper’s head and threads her fingers through his hair. And their mouths find a rhythm, parting and finding each other again and again, until Pacifica breaks the kiss, leaving a dazed Dipper standing in front of her. 

“That was…one of the best things that has ever happened to me.”

Pacifica laughs. “I’m not going to try not to be offended that you didn’t say the best.”

And she kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Thank you all for reading! Kissing scenes are not my strong point and I have no idea if they're any good or not. But I hope you enjoyed this lil fic and I hopefully will write some more soon.


End file.
